Fallout 3 Tales of Reaver
by Reaver7292
Summary: A story based on fallout 3. My first fanfiction. Advice or Comments are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Fallout Fan Fiction

Well I was just playing my video game when it struck me that I had an idea for a short story on this game. Its based on my actual Fallout character and what his personality would be like. (sorry, this is the Intro so there is lots of talking. It will get at a faster pace as I come up with more ideas.)

Name: Argus Quinn  
Code Name: Reaver  
Class: Mercenary/Scavenger  
Style: Stealth Melee  
Weapon: Any, though preferably Electro Sword

Part 1

"Well here we go again." Thought Reaver as he analyzed the situation.  
He was crouched on top a tipped subway cart, completely invisible to the four super mutants below him. They were inside an abandoned substation tunnel. The mutants had turned random pieces of metal into a shack surrounded by a fence, complete with a shabby gate. The only light was from the four fires burning inside barrels at each corner of the fence.  
It was one of the most satisfying things to be invisible. Knowing your enemy can't see you and that you decide whether they live to see another day. Five days ago he had been assigned to look for a girl named Kira. She was last seen being taken by super mutants in this area of D.C. Who was looking for her he couldn't say. Mr. Tenpenny was always discreet on who needed a Merc for hire. He had searched the last two days looking for a likely super mutant hiding spot. He had discovered this underground tunnel by an old faded out sign that said "Metro Tunnel." Knowing they had to be in here, he hid and waited for nightfall.  
"Who ever it was must have had a great need for her though," He thought as he had waited. I charge a minimum of a thousand caps a job with differences depending on the mission. Half of it goes to Tenpenny, but its still good for me saying the fact that he provides me with plenty of jobs. I have about an 95% success rate so I am worth the money.  
"Enough of it, lets go have a peek shall we." Reaver jumped front flip off the cart landing on the inside of the fence. He landed with a thud that went unnoticed by the brute patrolling the gate. Reaver loved his Chinese stealth armor for many reasons. One was that so long as he was wearing it, he was sure he could go anywhere undetected, so he never took it off. His suit also gave him the ability to go invisible. However the faster he moved the easier it is to see the chameleon affect. To top it all off light plate protection and a helmet visor HUD and it is some of the best tech anyone could get a hold of.  
"Super Mutant in front of me, behind me and two in the shack." He thought as he went over his HUD. He was at a complete standstill knowing that a sudden move could give off a chameleon affect. Taking a look around he could see both Mutants armed with bolt action rifles. The two inside were with another being. This may be his target do to the fact its signal was a lot smaller in size than a Mutant.  
The one patrolling was too concerned with his task to notice him so Reaver turned his attention to the Mutant throwing pieces of board into one of the flaming barrels. He was about twenty feet away from him. His hand gripped the hilt of his blade. He slowly drew it to keep it from making to much noise. Stalking his prey he moved quietly until he was three feet behind the 7ft tall mutant. Knowing his kill window was closing and that the Mutant could turn around and walk right into him at any second he quickly aligned the 36inch blade with the spine of the creatures neck.  
THRUST!!!  
There was a satisfying sound that made by the blade as it went through bone flesh and out of the Monsters throat. It didn't stand a chance. Reaver pulled out his sword before the creature had even realized it had been stabbed. In and Out, Quick and Clean.  
The beast dropped with a thud and Reaver turned to see that the patrol was running towards him to see what had happened to his brother. Reaver took a ten yard dash, jumped and put his blade in between the neck and shoulder of the Super Mutant. Reavers sword penetrated the heart and lung.  
"YAAAAWWWGG!!! PAIN! IT HURSSS!" It screamed as it went down. "Shit, that wasn't supposed to happen." He thought. Reaver dashed to the shack entrance. He was on the Left side of the door when the third mutant trotted out to see what had happened. It took one step outside the door and got about a tenth of a sec to scan the area before Reaver lopped off its head with a single stroke.  
With the door still open He just caught sight of a barrel pointing in his direction and heard the cock of a gun. He rolled as he felt, and heard bullets flying through the exact spot he had just been. The brute began firing through the thin wall and Reaver was again forced to dodge. He quickly took cover behind a metal bin, sheathed his sword and reached for his holster. Aiming his weapon at the door, the brute walked out only to receive a laser round to the face. It howled in pain as the right side of his face had been fried and was no longer functioning. Reaver unloaded another three laser pistol rounds into its chest before it hit the ground. He walked up to it while it was on the ground with its chest pointed towards the roof. He saw that the first laser round had turned its right eye into a white bulging sack three times to big for its socket. He put another three rounds into its skull to insure it was dead.  
Reaver looked at his HUD. It was strange. In the heat of battle time slows down. It seemed as if this fight had lasted at least five minutes when in truth it only lasted about forty seconds. He scavenged the bodies and found that all four of there weapons were in poor but working condition. He tied them together and through them over his shoulder thinking that the parts would at least pay for a few meals and rent.  
"there she is." Reaver had walked into the shack to investigate what they had been guarding. There was a person in torn jeans, t-shirt and a hoodie on with a bag over their head.  
" You move and a put a blade through your chest." said Reaver keeping his distance. "Is your name Kira?"  
The Person nodded.  
"Don't Move." Said Reaver as he walked towards her. "I am going to untie you."  
Reaver pulled out his combat knife and cut the cords holding her hands. As soon as he did she immediately raised her hands and pulled the bag off her head. Reaver saw movement put the blade to her throat.  
"I told you not to mov…….." Reaver was cut off mid sentence. He lowered his blade as he saw her face "Holy God…. Your Beautiful."

****

Part 2 (Sorry about how short the stories are. I add as it comes to me. A lot of times it isnt long at all.)

Reaver and Kira were walking across the wasteland. The sun was rising. Normally Reaver would have just caught some sleep in the cave but its not the safest place in mutant occupied D.C. Kira had made no other attempts of communication since her quick nod. She did however listen to him when he said he was here to get her out of D.C. and back to Tenpenny Tower. She did everything he told her so far so, he didn't mind the silence. He had been trying to figure her out ever since he had untied her. She was Caucasian,and tanned from the sun. Either that or extremely filthy. He was thinking the ladder. Her matted blond shoulder length hair was now tied in a tail.

"Who are you?"

Reaver turned around."so you do talk, then?"

She said nothing and continued walking past him.

"Who are you?"She repeated.

"Reaver."

"Why are you taking me to Tenpenny?"

"Don't know, Don't care, I am just the hired gun. I just do what I am told and get payed." Said Reaver.

Reaver felt a wave of exhaustion hit him and his knees buckled.

"Listen, I just spent three days looking for you and I need to crash." Said Reaver "It will be safer to sleep now that were out of D.C."

They continued walking for the next few hours and found a impact crater. After dropping the guns he had scavenged off the mutants he checked to see what Kira was doing. She had already curled up next to a rock. He would just close his eyes for a moment. He didn't need much. He would close his eyes for a moment.

****

He opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. He blinked once, twice, three times and everything cleared. It was dark. He looked around.

"Shit," Reaver said. Kira was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reaver lept to his feet. He looked around and saw that one of the rifles he had scavenged was gone. He scanned his HUD and saw it was 3 in the morning. The moon provided light for the barren area. What was she thinking headed out into the Wasteland with a rifle and half a clip. "Great, Now I am going to have to track your ass down again." He thought as he turned on his night vision and began following the footsteps leading out of the camp..

Not more than half a mile out he noticed something wrong. The foot steps were further apart and much heavier. That signified she had started running. A few yards later he saw a radscorpions tracks join hers. By the looks of the tracks it had been gaining ground. He stopped when his HUD spotted bullet shells. Again as his HUD spotted a rifle on the ground. He looked ahead and spotted a lump on the ground. He jogged over to get a closer look. It was a Radscorpion. The body was riddled with bullets. Its tail gland had been removed. Kira foot steps had been intercepted by other human tracks. (at least three if not four more sets of footprints.) There were signs of a struggle but when he searched the area her body was nowhere to be found. He could only assume she had been captured. He looked up and saw that there was a hill with a perfect firing spot on this area. He walked towards it weary of snipers.

When he reached the bottom of the hill he saw tracks heading around the hill. hey also seemed to have brahimin (two headed furless red skinned cows.) with them. As He approached the top of the hill he noticed more bullet shells. 7.62 Rounds. This is probably were they spotted Kira running from the scorpion and gunned it down. Who ever picked up Kira was well armed. He slowly approached the top of the hill and saw fires on the other side and a camp. Shadows of people were being cast all over the area. It was a decent sized camp. It had three large tents and a few smaller ones. The whole camp was based around a group of fences in the very center of it. Complete with guard towers.

A person was looking in his direction. Reaver realized he was standing up and was about to crouch and go invisible when he heard a twing and felt something hit his right shoulder. Immediately he felt a burning sensation and pain spreading through his body. He looked and saw a dart sticking out of his shoulder. His vision was clouding. He heard voices in the distance.

" What are you shooting at Graw?" said the first voice

"I don't no. I thought a saw someone moving up there." said a second voice.

" Well don't just shoot at it ya tard. Could be one of ares." said the first.

"I am gonna go check it out. I think I got'em." said the man named Graw.

Reaver had learned how to take care of himself and he could tell whoever these people were they were dangerous. He went for the stealth button on his wrist, but his right arm was no longer working. He felt his face going numb as well. He had no choice but to run. He felt like he was carrying a sack of rocks. He was really off balance when he went for his first step and collapsed into the dirt. His yellow visor was now covered in dust so he couldn't see much. He heared footsteps and the man named Graw yell "I was right, I got one." He then bent down and whispered into his ear, "I am gonna get two hundred caps for your ass.

Reaver then passed out.

****

He woke as someone was talking. "Get that armor off of him. I want it." He faded out again.

****

He came out of it again and was able to open his eyes this time. He was strapped to a chair. His equipment was gone and he was naked. He looked around and saw he was alone inside one of the bigger tents. His arm was on fire. It burned like it was over open flame. He saw his right shoulder was raw red and he could see were the poison had traveled down the bloodstreams because the were inflamed as well. The Red lines went up his neck, across his torso, down to his hip, and down his right arm. He was attempting to get free when a man walked in through the canvas flap. He was tan and muscled with brown matted long hair tied into a tail. He was wearing common leather armor.

" Well look who is finally awake," He said.

Reaver looked at him and attempted to tell him that he would find and kill him the first chance he got, but nothing happened except a dribble of spit coming out of his mouth.

"Don't worry the Radscorpions poison will where off," the Man said smirking "your one of the lucky ones. Usually when the poison is injected that close to your brain, you die in the first hour."

He walked over and pulled out a night stick. The blow went right into his left temple. He felt his chair fall over and he faded out again.

****

He felt water splash his face. He woke and saw three men staring down at him. He was still tipped over in his chair. The only difference was that he had a large collar around his neck. One of the men was (the one that had knocked him out with a night stick) came over and pulled him upright. The muscled black man that was standing in between the two others had an extremely scarred left side face. It appeared to have had been on the wrong side of a frag. He had a buzzed haircut, goatee and beard. He also had an air of power.

"Who are you?" He asked

Seeing his mouth was no longer paralyzed and that he could talk again he said," I am a mercenary working for Tennpenny."

The white man on the left had blond hair that was cut Mohawk style. He walked over and slugged Reaver across the face.

"Don't lie to us. Mercenaries don't have that kind of Tech." He said while walking back.

Reaver spat out some blood and said "I got that Tech from a group of friends for doing them a favor."

"I don't believe him." said Night Stick

"Me neither." said Knuckles

"Put him in with the others." said the Blackman

Knuckles walked over again and he saw it coming this time. He saw the brass flying at his face. He was once again out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank everyone who has sent me advice comments and complements about my writings. I read them all.**

**A slave named Theo was sitting in the corner of the chain link fence. He was thinking about how it must be to be free. He was born onto slavery. He didn't get a chance to be free, Still it must be better than these people who were forced into slavery. Everyday another few would be thrown unconscious into the cage with them. After they were at the max population the slavers would pack everything up and move us to paradise falls. Leo had gone through this process several times. His last owner hadn't owned him anymore than a year when he lost Theo gambling. **

**Most of the slaves lying around him were injured, and starved from being captured. A few refused to even eat. He didn't understand. You work to eat, isn't that how it works out in the waste. A few even try to escape. Most are gunned down, or recaptured. The rest on the other hand are blown away. They will simple activate the explosive around there neck. When an escape happens many would join and run for it. Not Theo though. He would except his fate. Running would only get you killed or punished. Maybe one day one of his owners would free him but until that day Theo would stay a loyal slave.**

**He stopped thinking for a second when he saw the new girl. He didn't know her name, but she was very pretty. She had been brought in two days ago in the dead of the night. She was strange. Unlike most she didn't beg cry or complain when they put her in the cage. She was also the only one inside the fence he hadn't been thrown in. They walked her over opened the cage and she herself walked inside. She calmly sat down and stared at the dirt. Of all the things that was strange about her on the top of the list was that she wasn't wearing a collar**

**.**

**Leo looked up as a guard approached the gate hoping for food. His was disappointed to see that he was just dragging another slave in.**

" **Here comes another one." He thought**

**The guard undid the cage gate and through the slave in. The slave hit the dirt with a thud and didn't stir. The guard then closed and locked the gate and walked back into the barracks.**

**Theo examined the unconscious person. He had a buzzed haircut. It was black along with his black goatee beard. If the new guy had stood up he could easily be 5'9. He was built and was lean. At least 35 years old if not older. Strange. These were the ones who were good enough to not get caught as a slave. Must have been ambushed. He also looked Hispanic. Brown skinned. He was wearing the rag shirt and pants that is given to all slaves.( to insure you have no weapons.)**

**Another note was that he had a computer on his wrist. It was one of those interfaces that vault dwellers were supposed to each have. How did he get one? Unless he was an actual vault dweller. What would a vault dweller be doing out here?**

**Theo wanted it. He wanted to reach over and see if it would come off. After all, he would wake up and see it was gone. He would of course, think it had been taken by the slavers. Theo would then bury it with his other secret things and save it for the day he became free. Theo wanted that computer. He would have it.**

********

**Reavers eyes were closed. He was lying face down. He couldn't remember were he was. He couldn't open his eyes either though. He checked his other senses.**

**He felt like………..He was lying down in hot dirt.**

**He smelt…………Sweat and Filth**

**He tasted …………Salt, maybe blood? His blood?**

**He heard……….. Whispering, Hushed Voices.**

**Wait a new sensation. Dry rough hands touching his left arm. Someone was messing with his hand and wrist. Tugging, pulling and moving**

**It took a few more moments to realize what was going on. Then it all came back. Reaver rolled over and his right fist smashed into the strangers face. He caught the man completely off guard and he was knocked over, but his back hadn't hit the dirt before Reaver was on top of him smashing his face in two more times.**

"**Please, Please!" He cried trying to shield his face which was now bleeding from the nose and mouth. With three punches Reaver had knocked loose three teeth.**

"**Please, I didn't do anything, Please!" The man said." I don't want to die…"**

**The man had begun to cry. Reaver looked at him for a second. He wasn't a man at all. He was a boy. No older than sixteen.**

"**Who are you!? " Reaver Yelled into his face.**

"**My name is Theo I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He cried still trying to shield his face.**

**Reaver grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him close.**

"**I can kill you right now," Reaver whispered into his ear. "your life is mine now you understand."**

"**Yes, I understand." said Theo**

" **First lesson, learn to guard." said reaver.**

'**What?" Said Theo**

**Reaver smashed his fist against the boys cheek bone. Theo lay unconscious.**

**Reaver stood up and stared at his new pupil. Theo….. Your young and healthy……..You will work.**


	4. Chapter 4

Reaver stood up and looked around. He was in a cage. Walls were chain link fence. It was about 20x40ft in diameter. There wasn't a roof. There were guards patrolling but not enough to cover all the cages at once. There were sixteen cages in all. They were about five feet apart but all were centered here in the middle of the camp. In each cage there were between ten to twenty people most lying or sitting down. Most of them were starved. There were thirteen in his cage. One of the men sitting against the cage wall was staring at him. He had grey hair and was slightly bald. His face was a little wrinkled and his eyes had the look of long lost battle.

"Stranger, please take a seat." Said the Man.

Reaver was still examining the gate wall. It was about twelve feet tall.

"Please Stranger Sit, or you will make the guards anxious," The Man Repeated.

Reaver walked over still unconscious Theo and sat down next to the man.

"Where am I?" Reaver asked while looking at one of the patrols walking by.

"No where important right now, but give or take a week, and we will be headed to hell." Said the man while staring at the sky,

"Paradise Falls?" Reaver suggested.

"Yep, the very same." He answered.

"What's your name?" asked Reaver.

"My name is Task, and I am probably going to die here in a few days. I am to old to be a slave and someone will notice soon." Said the Man.

"Task, your going to help me escape." Reaver said to him while looking into his eyes.

'No one escapes. They ones who try die." He said simply. He was now looking at Reaver with his eyes fool of doubt.

"Well, first thing is first anyways. Do you know a girl named Kira? Reaver asked.

"I don't know if her name is Kira but there is a new girl in cell G." He said while pointing two cages down.

Reaver spotted her immediately. She was still wearing the same clothes. She was sitting by herself with her head between her knees. She didn't have a explosive collar on either.

"Why wasn't she stripped of her equipment?" Reaver asked Task.

"I am sure her weapons are gone, but I don't know why they didn't follow procedure with her." Trask said. He was also staring a Kira with interest. " They havent touched her since they put her in that cage. With her being the looker that she is that is really surprising."

"If they had touch a hair on her head I would've kill them, but in all honesty I would've probably kill them anyway." said Reaver.

Task smiled at this"Weel I dont know why she is getting special treatment but if I had to guess I would say she isnt a slave so nuch as a inportant captive.

With this Reaver began to stand up, but Task put his hand on Reavers shoulder.

"What are you doing? I told you the guards don't like it when we look active."

"Relax I am going to get a hold of a weapon." Reaver said shaking his arm off.

"How?" Task asked

"I will show you, but you have to get up."

****

Theo had woken about five minutes ago but he didn't want to move. It hurt. The man had hit him really hard. His head felt like it had been stung by a bloat fly repeatedly. He rolled over to his side slowly and saw that his master and old man Task were standing up. He wondered what they were doing. They were talking quietly. He thought about getting up and seeing if he could help with anything. He was about to make an attempt to het up when his master saw him. He walked over and kneeled to whisper to him.

"Whatever happens stay down. I don't want you getting killed yet."

Theo nodded and sat back down. Master was getting back up when Theo spotted old man Task running up behind him with a crazy look on his face. Before Theo could yell a warning Task hit Master in the back of the head as hard as he could. Master stumbled and yelled in pain for a second before turning around, catching Task next punch and delivering a blow of his own. They locked up with each other and wrestled around a bit. Meanwhile many of the slaves were getting up and staring from there cages trying and see what was making all the noise.

"Hey, you two break it up!?"

One of the guards was racing to there cage while pulling out a necklace of keys. Another three guards were running not far behind him. By this time the fight had gone to the ground. Master was winning. He was on top beating Task senseless. There was blood everywhere. One of the slaves ran to try and split them up but he was on the ground with a bloody nose as soon as he had gotten in arms length of Master.

The first guard had reached the gate and was attempting to unlock it. By the time he had opened it the three other guards had caught up. They opened the door and walked inside. One of them pulled out a ten mm pistol and fired of two rounds into the air. It had no effect on the fight. Many of the slaves dropped to the floor but continued to watch as Task was grabbing Master by the throat.

The guards began pulling out nightsticks. The next thing Theo knew Master and Task had been separated and were being beaten. The guards pounded them over and over with the sticks. They didn't stop untill neither of them were moving.

"That's a warning to all of you." said a guard. "next time this happens, we wont be using nightsticks to end the fight."

The guards then walked out of the cage locking it behind them. The one with a pistol fired a random bullet at a slave. He missed, but it was close. Theo made sure they were gone before he moved. He walked over to master.

"Sir are you okay?" He asked.

"Master rolled over smiling. He spat out some blood and said." Kid, its Reaver. That is what you will address me by. Secondly I am fine."

It took a second for Theo to realize what Reaver waving in his face. It was a switchblade.


End file.
